


Forever

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, feeeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Au where Dante is sick and there is nothing that Vergil can do to save him.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite old which I just write again but this time in english. So it can be bad to Point to point but I like the idea because it is different from my many other fics.
> 
> This is somekind of AU but I don’t really know so it is just there. I just hope you enjoy even if english isn’t the best. thank you!

”Vergil I have bad news for you. He isn’t going to walk ever again and I’m sure that you have realized by yourself too that he doesn’t have much time left. I’m so sorry” The doctor told me this looking little bit sad. Of course it shocked me. Nobody really knew why this was even happening and because of that there wasn’t much us to do to help him. We couldn’t save him.

I knocked to Dante’s door. ”Come on in” I heard the answer. I opened the door and stepped in finding Dante reading a book. He was sitting on the bed using pillow behind his back between him and the wall. The blanket was covering his legs. He turned to look at me and smiled. ”How are you?” I asked like always when I came to visit him which was many times everyday. ”Nothing new really. Just spending time reading” Dante closed the book and put it on the table next to him.

Time had really caught up to him. Dante was looking much older even tho he was the younger one. Now if someone looked us they would think that Dante was years older than me. His right eye’s red iris was now almost colorless and blind. His legs had stopped working and that was when I brought him here. I know the doctor and the doctor know what we are so it was the safest option for Dante. 

”I brought you these” I gave bunch of blue roses. ”Blue ones? Where did you found these?” Dante asked looking surprised but still smiling like he always did. ”Well I really had to search for them but all of them are real and not colored” I answered smiling back to him. ”Thanks” He was still smiling. His smile wasn’t anymore so energetic as it used to be. Nowadays it was only gentle.

I took soft hold from his chin and kissed his forehead. ”You can also kiss me here” Dante pointed his own lips. I chuckled little bit and kissed him properly. ”I love you” he mumbled to out kiss. The kiss was long and loving and neither of us didn’t want to let go of it but I had to. ”I’m sorry Dante but I have to go to work” I smiled gently to him. We said goodbyes to each other and I left to do my job.

Because Dante didn’t have much time left I had decided to spend as long time as possible with him so I just did one job in the day and I didn’t take any of the longer jobs. After the work I always went right back to Dante. We spent our time together doing some stupid things because I knew he loved it. I just wanted to hear him laugh and be happy. We were able to go like this couple of months.

In middle of my work someone called to me. ”This is Vergil” I answered to it. ”Vergil this is about Dante.......” Caller was the doctor and silence told me everything what I needed to know. ”I come right away” I said and closed the phone biting my lip. I took Yamato to my hands and used teleportation to get fastest back there. When I got back to in front of Dante’s door I stopped. I put my hand on the doorknob but I wasn’t sure would I be able to open it. I took deep breath and opened the door.

I saw Dante’s lifeless body on the bed. He looked like he was just sleeping there. Slowly I got closer the bed. As I got closer it was harder to kept my tears away. When I finally got next to his bed tears dropped down from my cheek. I was looking at his beautiful face. My hand traveled on Dante’s cold cheek to smooth it softly. ”Why....? Why you....?” I asked while looking through my tears at his calm face. There was even small iconic smile of his on his face.

While looking at him I noticed that he was holding one of the blue roses that I had use to giving him. Gently I open his hand to take the rose. I looked it to only see there was small light blue note attached to it with gold packthread. I looked closer to the note and saw something written on it with red marker. I took the note to my hands. After reading it I just fell on my legs to the floor crying. The note dropped on the floor texts side up. ”Vergil I love you forever ❤️”

**Author's Note:**

> Dante’s one red eye comes from my and My best friend’s roleplay which Dante had one blue and one red eye because shit happened. I didn’t want to change that because this fic got the idea from the roleplay and that roleplay is still really close to my heart.


End file.
